The If You Dare Challenge!
by Doodley Starkid
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 drabbles! All sorts of pairings, all sorts of topics! My participation in the If You Dare Challenge
1. Glacier

**A/N: So I may or may not have accepted The If You Dare Challenge for Harry Potter... And as you have probably seen from The Engagement Experiment, one-shots aren't really my specialty. I think the stuff that I write is called 'drabbles'? Please correct me if I'm wrong! But here is my attempt at the first prompt...**

* * *

**Glacier**

I'm falling.

Falling.

Not flying.

Falling.

Curse that Victor Krum! Who was he to ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball, anyway? She's Malfoy's girl! Is. She could still be mine. Possibly. I just need to stop insulting her. And making fun of her appearance. And calling her a mudblood. That might help.

Why am I blaming myself?It's not my fault! It's Krum's! All his! Curse him!

Actually, I think that's what got me here in the first place. We were duelling for Hermione, and trying to show that I am the higher calibre of wizard. Then I remembered something. Krum is a 17 year old man. I'm just a 14 year old boy. I was no match for him. Or was I?

I wasn't.

Whilst in my reverie, Krum hit me with a Jelly Legs Jinx, and for the life of me, I couldn't remember the counter curse! So whilst I was wobbling around on a glacier, I slipped, right off the end, dropping my wand before I fell.

But it wasn't my fault!

Things are never my fault! Krum wasn't duelling fairly! And Father should never have transfered me to Durmstrang anyway!

SPLASH!

I woke up. Mother was above me, her wand drawn. I was absolutely soaked, whether by my own urine or water, I wasn't sure. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. Mother asked me if I was alright, as I had been muttering in my sleep. I couldn't be bothered to give her a reply, and swatted her away instead. When she eventually left, I thought about what Hermione would do if she saw me. I thought nothing more of it, and her face flashed before me one last time, before I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? One Shots/Drabbles aren't really my speciality. How do you think I should improve? I don't know when I will next update, as I am not sure what to do for the next prompt. But please tell me how to improve! xxxx Doodley Starkid**


	2. Vague Misery

**Vague Misery**

There was something missing as George awoke that morning. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could feel emptiness, and a hint of something. _But what was it?_

Looking around the dimly lit common room, he could see that he was the last to wake up upon the hastily made beds. He knew his parents must be around here somewhere, along with his siblings. That was when he noticed the scrap of parchment on his pillow. Scrawled across it was a message reading:

_Having breakfast in the Great Hall. Please come down as soon as you get up, your mother is worrying about you even as I write xxx Dad_

This raised the question in his mind. _Why was mum worried about me?_ He resolved to get dressed, and go to the Hall, before realising that he did not have a change of clothes. Why not? And how had he known his parents were here when he couldn't remember anything else? Why was he back at Hogwarts? Both him and Fred had finished Hogwarts two years ago!

Fred. That word hurt to think about. Why was that? George quickly used a cleaning charm on himself, before hurrying down the marble steps. There were chunks missing, and tapestries ruined everywhere. George sped up.

When he entered the Great Hall, he quickly spotted the rest of the red headed Weasleys. As he grew closer, he noticed that Ginny was crying, and that Harry - who also looked very solemn - had his arm around her. George gave a weak attempt at a smile, and noticed that Hermione and Ron were copying Harry and Ginny's position. George paused for a moment, and sat next to Ginny, opposite Percy.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" George asked his elder brother, who was staring into his goblet and clearly deep in thought. Instead of answering, he simply gestured to behind George. As he turned around, he could hear that his parents were arguing. This was odd, as Molly and Arthur rarely quarrelled.

"I know your trying to protect him, Molly. But surely this will make it harder for him when it comes to the time that he needs to understand!" muttered his father.

"I don't want to see him hurt!" His mother retorted. This concerned George, and he looked around at his family and friends. He could see Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Percy. But not Fred. He once again felt a tight pain in his chest. His mother embraced him in a rib crushing hug.

"How are you, dear?" she asked, finally allowing her son to breathe.

"I'm fine, Mum!" George gasped, before looking at his father. "Where's Fred?" he asked. It seemed that everyone at the table fell silent. Ginny sobbed again, and buried herself deeper into Harry's arms. Hermione tightened her embrace around Ron. Percy clenched his goblet tighter. His father gasped, and his mother reached for her wand.

"Molly, no!" whispered Arthur.

"I have to. He's not ready"

"Not ready? For what! Where's Fred?!"

_"Obliviate"_

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing! Basically Molly didn't want George to know that Fred had died, as the two were so close. So she had removed that part of his memory whilst he was sleeping. And as he remembered Fred, she placed another Memory Charm on him. This is just a bit of canon that's been going around my head for a while. xxxx Doodley Starkid**


End file.
